A New Fate
by InTheNameofThePrime
Summary: We all saw what happened in the Transformers movies, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and the Autobots. In their war to stop the evil Decepticons. But what if a certain time traveling Doctor got involved. Changing all of their fates. For Better or Worse?
1. Chapter 1

Mission City was normally a town filled with life, shops, cars. But now it was silent… Well except for the soldiers, teenage boy, girl and… Giant Robots.

But these weren't robots, they were aliens from the planet Cybertron. A planet which was destroyed by war. The only way to save it was the Allspark. That's why they're here. That's why in this battle was a teenage boy and girl. The boy had bought a black and yellow Camero, which turned out to be one of the robots. Sent to protect him and find his Grandfathers glasses. Which showed the location of the Cube, which is what the humans called the Allspark. That's the rough story of how they ended up here. But that's the past. Let's see what's happening now.

The boy grabbed the Cube with his burnt hands, his breathing uneven as he tried to get oxygen to his injured body.

"Sam, Push the Cube into my chest, Now Sam!" Shouted a blue and red Transformer from behind him. The robot's voice was baritone and desperate.

But the boy had other ideas. He ran to grey robot. The one with the blood red, menacing eyes. He blocked out all the sounds, all the gunfire, all the voices. And lifted the Cube into the robots bare metal chest. The Allspark slowly disintegrated into nothing. But before it did, something very strange happened, something that would change all of their fates. It shot a pure white beam into space. And if you follow that beam, through the stars, galaxies, supernovas. You would see that it reached…a…Police Public Call Box.

 **A/N: Yes I know this is short. But it's just an intro. To see what people think. Please remember this is my first Fanfiction, so feel free to leave Contructive Critisim in the comments/ reviews.**

 **-EDM**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis hummed and groaned, signalling that it was currently in-flight. Other then that the room was silent. Lights on the console were flashing and the column in the centre was glowing green another sign that the Tardis was currently in-flight.

To the side of the console, watching patiently, was a tall man, whom was wearing a pin-stripped brown suit and white converse shoes, which seemed to fit the outfit perfectly. He looked young, 20s or 30s. But his eyes told a different story. In those eyes was wisdom, sorrow, loss and those eyes were so, so very old.

This man went by many names. The Lonely God, The Bringer of Darkness, The Oncoming Storm, The Last of the Time Lords…

…But most commonly, The Doctor.

After awhile the Doctor started to move quickly around the console flicking switches and levers as he did so.

"So then old girl, Where to next? I was thinking we go to the Planet-" He cut himself off. In thought "-Actually, No. Forgot that, I was banned from their after I blew a temple. But I was trying to stop the Daleks"

The Tardis hummed in response, as if to 'really?'. The Doctor stopped moving looking up to the central column.

"Yes, They were. And no they did not follow me. They were there already. So no blaming me!" Was the Doctor's firm reply.

Suddenly, the room juddered and sparks began to fly from the console as the room shook furiously.

The Doctor ran franticly around the console, trying to keep himself balanced and trying to get the Tardis stabilized. But to no avail. The torment came to an end as the control room thudded one last time sending the Doctor to ground.

The room got significantly darker. Small sparks still lit the console and smoke bellowed from the floor below. The Cloister Bell ringing loudly in the background.

Eventually, the Doctor pulled himself up, using the console as support.

"What was that for? Aye, old girl" He asked concerned. But got no response. He looked around soberly. Before cautiously making his way to the wooden doors. Picking up and putting on his brown trench coat on the way.

As the Doctor stepped outside. He looked around curiously.

"Well at least I didn't land on the water, Unlike last time" He muttered to himself. Turning around to pull the wooden door of the Blue Box closed. Before looking back and taking in his surroundings. He was in a… Car park.

"Not as spectacular as I had hoped." Was the Doctor's mumbled reaction.

He looked around, set on finding some people whom could help him. After some time his eyes fell on three humans. They were next to a yellow and black Chevy Camero. Two of them were standing to the side, talking with one another. The boy looked to be around 17, he had short brown hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt. The girl who was next to him, had long hair and looked to be roughly the same age as boy. She was what the humans would call 'hot'. But the Doctor was not interested in that kind of thing.

His gaze shifted to the third person, whom was sitting on the bonnet. He had spiky black and yellow hair. And wore a black zip-up jumper and a yellow shirt with a bumblebee on it. His eyes, the Doctor noticed, were a eerie light blue.

The Doctor ignored this fact. Causally making his way towards the trio.

"Excuse me!" He called, startling them, causing them to turn his way as he got closer.

"You don't mind me asking but where and when is this" questioned the Doctor.

This caused the three to give him strange looks. The first boy looked at him questioningly, whilst the girl looked incredulously at him. The other boy, the one on the bonnet, stared.

"Tranquillity, Nevada. May 19th 2009" Was the first boys slow reply. Not understanding why the man would ask such a strange question.

"Ohhhhh... Never heard of it. No actually I think it was part of the-" He suddenly cut himself off. Composing himself "Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm The Doctor. And you are?"

The Doctor reached out his hand, expectantly. The first boy stepped forward and took the free hand.

"Sam Witwicky" He Introduced. "This is Mikaela Banes and that boy is…uhh… Ben?"

"Witwicky, That's a cool name, very unique" The Doctor suddenly realized something "Your American! I love Americans"

"Yeah and your British" Was Mikaela's response.

"Very Good, Observant. Have a jelly baby" Praises the Doctor before pulling out a white paper bag.

Mikaela looks at the sweets, cautiously. The Doctor gestures to them with his other hand.

"That not going to kill you. Look" He stated before taking one out to demonstrate. Putting it in his mouth and chewing on it.

Once the Doctor had finished. She took one out and ate herself. Sam following soon afterwards. Ben just shook his head when the Doctor offered him some.

"So. You don't know any tourist destinations or just some fun places around here" asked the Doctor.

"There's a mall, that's where we were headed, I'll show you if like" Suggested Mikaela

"Lead the way" replied the Doctor, with a grin on his face.

Sam was about to follow, before Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Bee" questioned Sam

"That man. There's something wrong about him" Bee stated, with a low voice.

"Yeah, he is a bit weird."

"No, something else. I was about to sca-" Bee was cut of by Sam.

"Bee I doubt he's dangerous" stated Sam.

"But what if he is. I'm only trying to protect you and Earth. Just keep an eye on him"

"How am I supposed to do that" asked Sam questioningly.

"Your having a BBQ at your house tonight. And the others are going. Why not invite him?"

"He's a stranger. He wouldn't want to go to some random persons house" Sam protested

"He looks lost. And if you can persuade him I'm sure he will" assured Bee.

Sam sighed, following his girlfriend and the stranger.

Behind him Bee, or Ben, fizzled out of existence. Leaving only the Camero and the empty car park.


End file.
